Fine Tune
by nettlesasha
Summary: Jane is in a mood and Maura knows just how to help her. That's what friends are for. Right? - Planned as a two shot  but became 3 . Based on Miranda Lambert's "Fine Tune".
1. Revved Up With A Master Key

Title: Fine Tune  
>Chapter 12  
>Pairing: MauraJane  
>Rating: T (M in 2, obviously. Sorry for always being a tease.)<br>Disclaimer: Jane and Maura only belong to each other...and Tess...and TNT, but unfortunately, not me.  
>AN: My intention is for this to two chapters, and I'd like to finish up the second part tonight. Hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

><p>Something was off. Everything was off. This mood Jane was in, she couldn't shake it. This mood took her normal snarky remarks to a whole new level. She was being rude, but for some reason she couldn't help herself. It wasn't like she wanted to treat her co-workers this way. But she just couldn't stop.<p>

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they had been on this same case for two months, and it still felt as though they were getting nowhere. As soon as a plausible lead emerged it would be ripped away, or proved inconsequential in one way or another.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Jane leans back in Maura's desk chair, daring it to tip over backwards. It's much more expensive and in turn well made than the cheap fabric covered plastic that sits behind her mess of desk upstairs and she just couldn't look at it anymore. So she went to her friend's office to see if she wanted to go get lunch, but really Jane wasn't even hungry. She just needed a distraction. Her thoughts were moving too fast to do her any good in solving anything, and she figured talking to Maura might help change her mood, or at least amuse her for a little while.

"You'll figure it out, Jane. You always do." Maura's voice is sweet and supportive, and as much as Jane appreciates it, she doesn't have that much confidence in herself right now.

"I've never felt like this before. I've never been so angry that I couldn't find something. I hate being so edgy…" Jane looks to where Maura is sitting on the couch from across the room. She's typing away on her laptop, and does not look up, but she can still tell that the ME is listening. "It's like…I don't know if it's even about the case anymore. I can't focus on the case. I can't focus on anything."

"Maybe you need some sleep?" the honey-blonde looks up briefly as she offers her suggestion, but then returns her attention to the report she's working on. For once, she saves her facts and statistics. She isn't looking to be in Jane's line of fire. She'd already caught an earful, and even though it was directed at Frankie, it had been enough of a warning.

"I slept last night. I went home finally. It's not sleep! It's this fucking case and this fucking jerk that thinks it's his life mission to murder these call girls. I know these girls, Maura. They're nice girls. Good people."

"I know. I know." Jane is right. Maura nods in agreement. Then suddenly, something occurs to the honey-blonde. It may not solve the case, and it will probably bring about some kind of hostile remark, but it is still worth mentioning. She closes the computer and places it next to her on the orange couch. Jane is staring at one of the etchings on the wall that she got in Africa while visiting Ian.

"How long has it been since your last orgasm?" Maura has never been very good at segues. By now she knows that her friend is used to this little quirk of hers, so she usually doesn't even make an effort to find one when they are alone together.

"Excuse me?" Jane's attention is back on Maura now, completely.

"You heard me. How long has been since your last orgasm?"

"Maura." She grimaces. "It doesn't matter, okay?"

"It does matter. I think an orgasm would do you…and your attitude some good."

"Would you _please _stop saying orgasm?"

"Then just tell me. Isn't this something that best friends talk about?"

"Maybe on Sex & the City, not in the morgue of the BPD. We're basically in the morgue. It's like a room away."

Maura gives Jane a disapproving look and continues anyway.

"You mean you don't want to be Samantha Jones?" Her lips curve into a self-satisfied smile once she's finished feigning surprise.

Jane's mouth is slightly agape now. "You've _seen_ Sex & the City?"

"Well…I….no….I haven't seen a full episode. We only watched some clips in that class I was taking for fun last year. And close your mouth. Please."

"Oh, yeah." Jane uses air quotes now. "'Strong Female Figures in Popular Culture'?"

"In the last ten years..." Maura adds, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at her friend from across the room. "Yes." She knows Jane is mocking her, but her tone is still very matter-of-fact. That class had been very informative, no matter if it was of the detective's interest or not.

The honey-blonde presses on, her curiosity getting the better of her, "Do you always have to be so evasive? Answer my question! How long has been since you last had an—"

"Maura! Please!"

"Sorry, I forgot." She offers a sincere apology and tries to remind herself not to use the word anymore. Jane has always been more than a little repressed when it comes to discussing anything even remotely sexual.

"Anyway, I slept with Dean like two months ago. You know that. Remember? You said I was 'glowing from the release of endorphins' or whatever the next morning when we went out for breakfast?"

"Just because you had sex with Gabriel doesn't mean you had…" This time she catches herself. "…that you were completely satisfied."

Jane shrugs and slumps further down in the comfortable desk chair covering her face with her hands. She doesn't move.

"Well..." Maura prods her further; trying to coax the answer she hopes she already knows out of Jane.

The brunette moves her hands away finally, letting the find a place on the padded armrests.

"WELL…It was fine."

"Fine? Two months ago?"

"Yeah. Because I've obviously had so much time since then to go out to find dates…I'm super available!"

"Still, you don't ever...you know…yourself?"

"MAURA. COME ON…and no…it's too weird. Whatever. No."

Maura can't help but laugh a little bit; sometimes she really doesn't understand Jane at all.

"Masturbation is not _weird. _It's a perfectly healthy method that is scientifically proven to release some of that tension that's obviously taking quite the toll on you and your co-workers."

"I don't care how healthy it is…" That's the last thing that Maura hears as she stands and walks the few steps across the room. Jane's going on and on about how she wouldn't ever do such a thing and all the sudden Maura is sitting on the desk in front of her, leaning in.

The kiss catches her mid sentence and Jane pulls away roughly.

Her face is flushed. Maura's lips were so soft.

"What the hell?"

Maura remains settled where she sits, looking up at her friend and batting her eyelashes.

Jane, on the other hand, is up from the comfortable chair and pacing. She runs her hands through her unruly hair.

"I was just trying to help," Maura says, using her sweet, innocent voice again. "Will you please sit back down?"

Jane does as she's told, but fidgets nervously. That felt really good. So much different than any man she'd ever kissed. Too good. Was a kiss from your best friend supposed to feel that good? Probably not.

"Do it again." Jane says softly, keeping the eye contact between them brief. She's running on impulse not intellect, now. The case had taken all the intellect she had (against her will). This was all she had left.

Maura leans in and kisses her again. It's just as sweet. It's really hard for Jane to get out of her head. Is this what Maura always feels like? Trapped by her own thoughts?

"Kiss me back!" And suddenly Jane is back and present. "I mean, kiss me back, please…"

"Sorry…" Jane breathes out the word. "Sorry, one more time."

This time the women move forward in unison and Jane remembers how this is supposed to go. She lets her lips play timidly over Maura's for a few minutes until Maura begins to kiss her harder. Then she's like a sports car that's been revved up, and she knows that the ME knows all about those. This newfound rush of feelings causes her to take the chance of letting her tongue slide briefly against Maura's. The sensation sends a bolt of electricity through her that she is sure she has never experienced, so much so that she has to pull away.

"Holy shit." She leans over with her head in her hands, breathing heavily still.

"That's what you have to say right now? Just as eloquent as ever, aren't you?"

"Maura! What are we doing?"

"Kissing. Obviously…and it's been quite enjoyable thus far," she offers flatly.

"I know that," Jane says. Her voice is only a little less irritated than it had been earlier. "That's the problem!"

"I don't see why any of this is problem, really. It might change the dynamic of out friendship slightly. But I think we can withstand it. Is that what you're worried about Jane?"

"No. I know that we will always be friends no matter what. That's not it."

Maura's losing her patience now too. "Then what _is it?_"

"The issue I'm having is that…that I can't stop picturing you naked…that if we keep kissing, I'm going to want to get you naked and be pressed against you over there on that ugly orange couch." The brunette lifts her head, finally making eye contact with the beautiful hazel eyes that are twinkling in the most intoxicating of ways.

All Maura can do is smile. That is something she has wanted for years now, but would never admit to anyone but herself.

"My couch is not ugly. It's chic, one of a kind, actually…and the door locks. So, can we keep kissing?"

"No. I don't have any idea what I'm doing when it comes to…"

"Lesbian sex," the honey-blonde finishes dutifully.

"And I don't intend to figure it out on your _one of a kind orange couch._"

"Well, this isn't about me or my couch. And lesbian sex is something I am more than proficient in."

"YOU ARE? Of course you are." Jane lets out a groan from frustration of a different kind. "Oh my God."

"Jane…"

"Yeah?"

"Can we take off your clothes instead?" Her voice is full of curiosity and promise.

Jane sits quietly, obviously considering this suggestion. "Not here." She's not that brave.

"In your apartment?" She's so dearly inquisitive that Jane couldn't say "no" even if she wanted to. Her hesitation is purely caused by trying to calculate exactly what would be the fastest route and best excuse to get them out of there.

"We can take Geary. There will be less lunchtime traffic," Maura offers after a moment.

"Let's go!" Jane says as she stands and grabs her jacket from the back of the chair.

Maura's beautiful smile is all the reassurance she needs now.

"What will you tell Korsak and Frost?" There's a little bit of worry laced throughout Maura's question as she closes and locks her office door behind them. They walk to the elevator and Jane hits the plastic button with her index finger repeatedly.

"I don't think they'll ask many questions. I haven't exactly been the office cheerleader lately." Maura's laugh almost muffles the ding of the elevator as its doors part in front of them.

"Good point."

The elevator takes them to the floor of the squad room, but it's all either of them can do to keep their hands to themselves on the way. Finally the doors open again, and Maura follows Jane to her desk when she picks up her purse and car keys.

Frost and Korsak eye each other at the sight. "Out for lunch?" Frost asks his question with slight trepidation.

"Maura is." Jane says, looking over her shoulder at her. "I have some hours saved up. I'm out for the rest of the day." She looks back to her partner, now. "That a problem?" The edge has returned to her voice, but now she's just messing with him.

"No. No, not at all. Have a good rest of the day."

"We…I mean…I will. Don't worry."

Jane locks the top drawer of her desk after placing the files inside.

The self-control it takes not to run out of the building hand in hand with her friend is more than she knew she had, but soon enough they are in her car.

It's not that she wants to try and beat the yellow lights, and sometimes run the red ones, but she doesn't feel like she has a choice. She ignores Maura's protests and safety warnings.

Jane is an excellent driver. She's much more worried about losing her courage than she is their lives.


	2. You're The Love Innovator

Title: Fine Tune  
>Chapter: 22  
>Pairing: MauraJane  
>Rating: M<br>Disclaimer: Jane and Maura only belong to each other...and Tess...and TNT, but unfortunately, not me.  
>AN: Thanks for the reviews! Glad people enjoyed the first part of this. I apologize that I didn't get this one up sooner. I hope it lives up to expectations. It's the first smut I've ever published. – Also, sorry for the ~unfinished ending when it comes to "the case". Hopefully that's the only thing you're disappointed by.

* * *

><p>Jane could swear that unlocking a door is a basic skill. All you have to do is find the correct key and put it in the lock, and turn it, right? Simple enough. Nope. Not really. Not when your hands are shaking because your nerves are firing in a way that you have never experienced before. The detective is positive that the woman standing behind her with her arms wrapped around her waist and running her fingers over the buttons on her blue-grey dress shirt would have the appropriate scientific terms to describe why she can't unlock this goddamn door. She's actually surprised that they aren't being whispered in her ear as some kind of foreplay. What kind of foreplay does Maura Isles even like? Then Jane remembers that that's what she's about to find out. If she could only open the door. Now she's considering kicking it down, but that wouldn't be very conducive to the activities she has planned once behind said door. Still, kicking it down, she can definitely do that and her shaking hands would not get in the way.<p>

But then a soft hand moves from her cotton-covered abdomen and slides down her arm slowly, taking the key. "Just let me do it. Take a deep breath." Maura's voice is sympathetic, yet sultry. The sultry part is new to Jane. She likes it. And feels her temperature rise about ten degrees in two seconds. She closes her eyes and takes more than one deep breath. By the time her eyes are open the door is too, and Maura is taking her hand and pulling her inside gently. Jane does kick the door now, closing it behind them.

For some reason the familiar sound of her best friend's expensive heels on the hardwood floor helps to clear her racing mind a little bit.

"Do you want some wine or something? I know it's early…but..."

When Maura shakes her head "no" the scent of her honey-blonde hair, or maybe it's just her perfume, whatever it is it hits Jane's nostrils and almost knocks her off her feet.

"I don't need any wine. Do you? I wouldn't be offended with this being so—"

"No. I don't want you to think that. I don't need wine to convince myself of anything. I'm already convinced. I want you, Maura." She swallows and takes a step toward the other woman. "I just don't what the etiquette is for something like this."

Maura moves in front of Jane now. They make eye contact and it's as if Maura has some kind of power that won't allow Jane to look away. It is actually impossible. She can't even look down to see that the honey-blonde is undoing the same buttons she was playing with only moments earlier. She can feel it, though.

"Since when do you care about etiquette?" Her voice is that same sultry tone, and it still feels as though her eyes are staring straight into Jane's soul as she pulls the ends of her shirt out from her pants without undoing her belt.

They stand there together in the middle of Jane's living room, both with labored breathing, trying to anticipate the other's next move.

Maura frowns a little bit when she finally does look down, breaking their intense eye contact. The only reason she had looked away in the first place was to the skin she had hopefully exposed after completing her task. No such luck. "Why do you insist on wearing so many layers?" she asks this question with a pout on her perfect lips at the sight of Jane's white ribbed tank top. Jane can't help but kiss it away the unhappy expression.

"Is this your regular seduction routine? 20 Questions?" Jane asks when they break apart, laughter in her voice.

"I don't have a routine." Maura sounds offended, but she isn't really.

"We both know you have a routine. I thought you couldn't lie."

"I can't. And I'm not. When it comes to you…nothing is routine…except I sometimes catch myself gazing at you. But I don't _mean_ for that to be routine."

"You gaze at me? You don't say!" The raven-haired beauty has noticed it on occasion, but she never really assumed it had anything to do with her. Not in this kind of way. She isn't mad about it, though.

The honey-blonde hits Jane on the arm playfully. Jane decides now is a good time to shrug out of her button-up shirt. She places it over the arm of the couch, and Maura's hands are suddenly on her hips urging her forward and then they are pressed together for the first time.

Maura's body is soft and curves in all the right places. Places Jane never let herself appreciate before. Their lips find each other again and Jane doesn't know how a kiss can be so powerful and captivating. The doctor is the best kisser she's ever had the pleasure of knowing. Not at all like Dean.

Agent Dean had made a valiant effort to be patient and giving, but it had never clicked. They way he held her, spoke to her, stroked her face. It didn't hold any meaning. There had never been a deeper connection. It was nice. But lots of things are nice. Mittens are nice too. And the upside about mittens is that they don't have a tongue that she might choke on at any moment because it's almost like deadweight in her mouth. It had been sloppy and almost cold.

The complete opposite of Maura's tongue and what it's doing to her right now. Maura's lips are sweet and still incredibly captivating. She knows just how to massage her tongue against Jane's in the lightest of ways. Her movements are fluid while still being calculated. This is Maura, after all.

_Holy shit. This is Maura. I'm making out with Doctor Maura Isles. _

This is something that Jane has to keep reminding herself. It's weird that it doesn't feel wrong making out with a woman. In fact, it's so comfortable that she doesn't know why she never considered it before. She had never had the college lesbian experience that everyone always talked about bachelorette parties. Community College had never presented her with any kind of opportunity like that, and at the time she probably would not have been open to it.

But here she has Maura. And Maura understands her. They accept each other for what they are. Appreciate their differences and play off of the other's strengths'. And Maura is beautiful. And Maura smells good. And everything Maura is doing with her tongue is amazing. Just being this close to her brings a whole new kind of electricity.

Maura's hands push against Jane's hips as she breaks the kiss. "Bedroom?" The word is barely audible, but all of Jane's senses are painfully heightened, so she hears it.

"Okay."

_Really? That's the best you could do? Really?_

Maura can sense Jane's nerves. However, she also can tell how aroused how she is, and that in itself is fueling her. "Just let me take care of you. I don't want you to worry, Jane." Her hands are still on the detective's hips as she walks behind her to the bedroom.

Jane flicks the lights of her bedroom on. It's not as luxurious as Maura's bedroom. But it does the trick, and it will do just fine for now. At least, the bed is very comfortable, even if it wasn't flown in from Sweden like _someone else's. _The taller woman takes a seat on the foot of her bed, staring at Maura who is standing in front of her, hands on her own hips now. Chocolaty eyes are traveling up and down the cream-colored dress covered form in before her.

"Are you still picturing me naked?"

_Gulp._

Jane doesn't know how to answer, because she knows it's obvious that she is. The question is something Maura already knows the answer to and this is some kind of power play. Any answer she could give, the possible outcome because of it makes her more nervous than she has been yet this afternoon.

Maura simply gathers her hair and pulls it over her shoulder. She lifts her left arm and unzips the invisible zipper in the designer dress with her opposite hand.

_Gulp._

_Jesus Christ. Do. Not. Drool._

The honey-blonde pulls her arms from the sleeves and shimmies out of the dress. It pools at her feet, and she steps out of it, heels still intact. When Maura bends to pick of the garment, Jane thinks she might die right there.

_Close your mouth, Jane._

She has seen Maura in various states of undress from their trips to the gym together, but the matching cream-colored silk bra and panty set with lace cutouts that coordinates perfectly with the dress she was just wearing - that is something else entirely. Maura turns and puts her dress on a chair in the corner of the room. She will not go back to work with wrinkles in her dress. For that would be utterly unacceptable.

She turns back around and takes a few steps forward, but is still out of Jane's reach.

"Is this what you were expecting?" Maura asks confidently.

"I was definitely not expecting _any of this…" _Jane extends her arms. "And you…" She's stumbling over her words now. "Please, come here." She knows standing would be dangerous, so she hopes that this gorgeous woman will oblige and fulfill her request.

Maura is good that way. She does. But Jane doesn't touch her, afraid that all of this might be some kind of weird dream and she doesn't want it to end, so she waits.

Maura is aware that Jane is inexperienced, but the want in her eyes speaks volumes. She doesn't want to rush things, but they are already in so deep that it seems a little late for that kind of worry. She gathers the hem of Jane's thin tank top in her hands and pulls it over her head. Jane is instantly glad she isn't wearing one of her sports bras today. While her undergarments may have been purchased at Target, they aren't completely horrible.

Credit where credit is due. Today the credit goes to Maura Isles. She's positive that the few things Maura is left wearing cost more than her first car, and they are doing their job quite well. Unlike the car had.

She is delicious. But maybe she always is. Either way. Right now delectable seems to be the only word that will come to mind.

Maura is motioning for her to move back on the bed. She kicks off her shoes and socks before scooting up to the pillow. Jane slouches against the headboard at first but sits up immediately when she sees Maura crawling toward her. Suddenly Jane is wishing she were able to regain that eye contact they had earlier. Tearing her gaze away from the swell of the breasts that are about to spill out of a $300 piece of lace is a cruel joke. Her attempt is pointless.

Maura smirks and giggles slightly at Jane's obvious gawking. She straddles her lap without hesitation and begins to undo the leather belt. It's atrocious, really.

"Remind me to convince you to let me take you shopping."

Right now Jane would agree to anything. She nods stupidly.

It's weird to see Maura be so in control. It's not that she didn't think she had it in her. It's that she is being authoritative now, here, with her. The time and place are not what she would have expected. She's so sexy like this. _Fuck._

Hearing her friend speak, Jane looks her in the eye again. Speaking is very difficult, so she doesn't. She can feel Maura's eyes on her own chest and her hands, they're running up and down her sides. On the way back down they move back around to her front and works at the button on her slacks.

"This only seems fair," she says as she leans in to kiss the outside of her detective's jaw. She continues to move downward, nuzzling her hair out of the way and sucking on the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck.

"Ah! That…feels really good." Jane's eyes flutter closed. She can feel her pants being pulled down and she lifts her lips, which lifts Maura up a little bit as well, rocking them closer together than before. They both gasp at the new contact.

Once the offending fabric is pulled down far enough she kicks it off the bed and onto the floor.

Now they are equally undressed. Well, except for Maura's heels.

"What about your shoes?" The simple sentence feels complex in her mouth. All of her blood is flowing to places lower than her brain, which is excruciatingly clear.

"Do you want me to take them off?"

"No. You don't have to. I just didn't know that was a real thing that people who…aren't in porn did?"

"I like them. They're sexy. And pornography-"

"They are sexy. You're sexy. Don't tell me anything about porn right now. Pleease."

Maura smiles and kisses Jane hard on the mouth. She reaches around and unclasps the dark purple bra, which despite its lesser quality, complements the olive skin it is covering quite well.

She moves her hands to Jane's shoulders and sweeps the straps down, both at once. She pulls the bra away and it meets the pants that are already on the floor. The honey-blonde leans down and kisses Jane's collarbone, gradually moving lower and lower. She is forced to move back further with each kiss until she is lying between the detective's legs. This is place either of them ever thought she would be.

Jane can feel Maura's breath on her. Her soft hands are moving gently up and down the inside of her thighs. Jane knows that she is trembling some, and she isn't sure when it started or if it is out of excitement or fear. Probably a little bit of both. Either way, she is ready. Or she wants to be, so she forces the moment.

"Do it. Take them off," her request comes out in a raspy whisper. Not what she was hoping it would be.

More intense eye contact. "If you want to stop at any time…"

"I know," her tone is much more confident than before. It's clear that she trusts this woman more than anyone else.

With that, Maura moves her hands from the inside of Jane's toned thighs to the outside pulling the last piece of clothing covering her from her hips and discarding it.

The initial stroke of Maura's skilled tongue against the most sensitive parts of her causes Jane to cry out.

Dean had tried to please her in this way, too. But Maura. "Oh God! Maur-" Jane's thoughts are interrupted when her hips seem to gain a mind of their own and lift off the bed to meet Maura's ministrations repeatedly. It is evident that Maura knows exactly what she's doing and what she wants to do, because with every movement against her Jane can feel the pressure building from somewhere deep within. It is completely maddening.

Each swipe of Maura's tongue elicits a new sound from the raven-haired beauty. They are sounds that she is positive she has never made before. But she can't hold them in.

Nothing at all like with Dean. With Dean they had felt necessary as a kind of encouragement to get to the place they both wanted to be. That place seemed far away at the time. Not now. Now she's on driving there at 100 miles per hour and there is no time to yield or to brake. She doesn't have a choice in the matter.

"I…" She tries to make the sentence come out but it won't.

Jane can feel Maura's lips wrap around her clit and begin to suck.

Forget driving. Now, she's flying, flying at 500 miles per hour.

"Fuck!" And what is that Maura's doing? Is she humming against her? How does she know to…? "Ohh…Maura…I…I'm…"

Jane doesn't remember when she began to grip the comforter she and Maura are laying on top of but she moves her hands to Maura's hair instead, urging her closer, as if that were possible.

"Don't stop! Please! I'm…"

She can't say the words. Maura moans in return, as if to say that she knows. The vibration of it sends a new jolt up Jane's spine and it dissipates over the rest of her. Maura begins lapping at Jane's center again but only for a moment. She looks up at Jane, whose head is pressed tightly against the headboard, trying to keep some control of her body. In truth, she had given it over to her friend a long time ago.

The honey-blonde pulls away briefly, and moves her hand that had previously been resting on Jane's stomach to take the place of her mouth. It happens so fast that Jane doesn't even have time to protest before she feels Maura's fingers sliding through her folds and up to put pressure on her already overly sensitized clit.

"You're soooo wet…" Maura coos. Her voice is different than any way that Jane has ever heard it, even from the sultry tone earlier. It's too much combined with the circles her hand it making. It is way, way too much. She can't believe she's lasted this long. And then Maura begins to kiss and nip at the inside of her thigh.

"Maura….I….I'm gonna…"

"That's it…mmmmm…come for me…" They are words that Maura has never said out loud before. Not with anyone. But with Jane, in this moment her brain has shut off. Her instincts are purely primal. Everything about Jane's reactions has left her completely enthralled. She can feel the lithe woman above her relax completely, but only once she has screamed a few profanities loud enough for her neighbors to hear. And because of that, Maura knows that she has done what she set out to do.

She eases Jane down from her high and rolls out from between her legs to lie next to her.

They both sigh loudly. Finally, when the detective's brain starts to recover, she makes an attempt at a thank you.

"That was…" Jane can't think of just one word that can encapsulate it correctly.

"So, you liked it?" Maura's voice is full of pride. She doesn't mean to gloat, but she loves being right and can't resist.

"What gave me away?"

"Well, the third time you tried to tell me that you were about to have an orgasm...but couldn't speak…"

Jane winces at the word. Maura laughs.

"Come on. Look at us. Look at what we just did. I think you can deal with the word orgasm, Jane."

"Well, since you just gave me the most fantastic one of my life…I guess. You win."

Maura tries to lean over and kiss her new lover but Jane decides to take a cue from earlier in the afternoon and straddle Maura's lap instead. The motion takes the ME by surprise.

Jane kisses her slowly, sweetly. She's changed her life.

"You're still wearing too many clothes." Jane says against Maura's lips, referring to the expensive lingerie. Jane moves one of the straps from a lightly freckled shoulder and kisses where it had been.

"But I have to go back to work, remember?" Maura's disappointment is obvious.

Jane frowns. "That doesn't seem very fair."

"I know. Believe me." Maura declares bluntly. She moves out from under Jane, and walks over to the chair where her dress is waiting for her.

"No wrinkles!" She forces a smile and steps into it. Jane watches, admiring her grace.

Maura comes back over to the side where Jane is still resting after finishing with the zipper. They share a hot kiss, much like the one that started all of this.

"I'll be back in a few hours. You better be awake."

"After that? For you? Anything. What should I order for dinner?"

Jane tries to pull Maura back on top of her, but doesn't succeed.

"Hey!"

"Hey! Can you blame me?" Another kiss.

"No. Not really. Now get up. I need a ride back to work."

"Oooh, bossy!" Jane bumps her naked hip against Maura's clothed one as she pads over to her dresser pulling out some sweats and an old shirt with 'Rizzoli & Sons Plumbing' printed across the front of it in navy blue.

"You like it."

"Like what?" Jane asks, pulling up her pants.

"That I'm bossy."

"I do." The taller woman finds some shoes and then creeps up behind Maura, wrapping her arms around her waist. She kisses her neck a few times.

"Don't leave a mark!"

"Okay…Okay…" Jane responds, disappointed. Still, she obeys.

The leave the bedroom and Jane grabs her keys. They drive back to the station in a less frenzied manner than they left. When Maura reaches for her right hand at a stoplight, she gives it to her, lacing their finger together.

If it were anyone else but Maura this would never happen.

_Who holds hands in the car? Ew. I mean, really?_

Jane parallel parks alongside the curb outside of the familiar building. She doesn't kiss the ME goodbye even though she so badly wants to. Instead, she squeezes her hand gently and asks her what she should get for dinner once more.

"Italian." Maura says as she opens the door and steps out of the car. "I love Italian." And then she closes the door and turns to go.

Jane watches her walk away. She knows that she has no idea what she has gotten herself into, but the ride has been sweet so far, and it all seems promising, so she decides to go with it.


	3. You Showed Up in a Rescue Truck

Title: Fine Tune Chapter: 3/3?  
>Pairing: MauraJane Rating: K? T? Idk.  
>Disclaimer: Jane and Maura only belong to each other...and Tess...and TNT, but unfortunately, not me.<br>A/N: Okay. So this was supposed to be 2 chapters but I felt like I owed it to everyone who reviewed and asked for a third, so here it is. I want to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot to me. I might have a 4th in me for this one. I just really love the dynamic. Thoughts?

* * *

><p>"I got all your favorite things from Alessandro's." Jane says as she pulls the door of her apartment open to greet Maura. She doesn't know if she should kiss her, so she doesn't. She simply turns to walk back over to the kitchen area. "They're the only place that can make a better lasagna than my mother." Jane whips her head around to look at Maura from behind the refrigerator door where she is pulling out a beer for herself and a bottle of Maura's favorite white wine. "Never tell her I said that! She'll have my ass."<p>

"Jane," the name hangs in the air for a moment, as if the honey-blonde is contemplating something, "Excuse me but…" Maura finally begins with an edge in her voice. She has placed her purse on the couch and taken off her coat and placed it there as well.

"What?" The brunette saunters over with a glass of wine in one hand and her beer in the other. Maura takes her glass and then steps closer. "I haven't kissed you in five hours and forty-two minutes," she says.

"Oh. Is that a problem for you, Doctor Isles?"

The doctor nods quickly.

A confident smirk takes over Jane's features and she moves in closer now, too. "I didn't know if that was something that was…you know…going to continue."

"I had hoped that it would. Plus, you kind of owe me." The women are nose to nose now, but Jane dips her head and kisses her neck softly.

"Do I? I guess I do," Jane giggles. Jane doesn't usually giggle unless it's ironic or some kind of imitation, but she just did. Maura makes her giggle.

_Goddamnit. Is this how it's always going to be now? I'm going to giggle like a little schoolgirl every time she says or does something cute?_

Her free hand snakes around Maura's waist and urges her closer to continue her pervious task. They stand there for a brief moment, but Maura is impatient. She turns her head slightly. This causes Jane to come up for air and when she does, Maura brushes her lips over Jane's, teasing her. To Maura, Jane is nothing if not predictable, and this play elicits just the reaction she was hoping for.

The detective moves in and claims her lips with the same hunger Maura knew was there all along. When Jane feels herself losing control, or at least the control she thinks she has in the situation, she pulls away. "We should eat." She's obviously flustered. Maura makes her feel warm all over and it's weird. "Are you gunna start another kiss countdown over dinner?" Her tone is curt and luckily Maura knows to brush it off. She knows that despite what may have taken place earlier that afternoon, Jane is all nerves when it comes to romance and relationships.

"No," Maura takes a few steps into the kitchen and stands at the counter sipping her wine. "Now I am anticipating a different event. Though it does involve kissing."

Jane is busy pulling the takeout containers from the oven where they were being kept warm. Maura can feel her friend's body tense even with her back turned, from feet away at the suggestive remark. She can't help but smirk. Though she enjoys the tough take-no-prisoners façade Jane gives off at work, it just makes it all the more satisfying to be able to get a rise out of her with no real effort.

In fact, when it comes to Jane, everything is incredibly effortless.

Pulling plates from the cabinet Jane serves up the their dinner and brings plates to the table. Maura carries their drinks over, and in-between bites and banter they discuss work. It has gotten to the point where the over detailed accounts Maura gives about the bodies on her table no longer phase the detective in the slightest. In a way, it has always been endearing that Maura is so passionate about everything she does.

Jane knows that Maura never does anything half-heartedly. It's one of the things they have in common. There's a lull in the conversation. Jane has just taken a bite of garlic bread that was much too big, but she doesn't regret it, that is until Maura's question hits her ears. "Have you ever had sex on this table?"

The brunette coughs loudly trying not to choke. Maura simply polishes off her glass of wine and waits for the show to be over. Jane takes a long drink from her glass of beer and then tries to speak, her throat still burning. "You know that you have some of the absolute worst timing I have ever seen, right?"

"It could have been better, I suppose."

"No. I have never had sex on this table. This is where I _eat_. Do I look like the kind of person who has sex on tables, Maura?"

"Well, I really have no idea about your sexual proclivities, Jane." She takes the last bite of her dinner and then adds, "I haven't had enough time to observe you in that capacity."

Maura smirks and Jane rolls her eyes, but is secretly intrigued by the suggestion.

Jane is stubborn, never one to be persuaded to do anything she doesn't want to do or change her mind once it is made up. Before, the thought of being intimate on the table always seemed disgusting, unclean and cliché, nothing she would ever have the inkling to explore. Adding Maura and all of her luscious curves to the equation has begun to adjust her way of thinking, though.

"And that's what you'd like? More time to….observe…?" Jane's eyes meet the sparkling hazel ones across from her, but just barely.

"I've made my interest very clear."

"Mhm, you could say that..." Jane mumbles. She stands with her plate in her hands and walks around the table to take Maura's plate as well.

"I was just curious, anyway." As Jane leans down, Maura turns and reaches up and pulls her into another kiss. "Roughly 55 minutes that time." She says quietly. Jane has her backed turned putting the dishes in the sink but the comment isn't lost on her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jane returns to work with a box of fresh doughnuts and coffee for Korsak and frost. She places the items on Korsak's desk, both men looking at her with expectant expressions. "You two can just wipe those smirks off of your faces, or I'll keep all this to myself." She gestures to the treats after taking a seat behind her desk.<p>

"It's just interesting, ya know? The way your mood has turned around." Frost says as he stands and lifts a sugarcoated pastry from the box and grabs his cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I mean, thanks for all this, Rizzoli. But who do we have to thank for _that?_" Korsak says, his mouth full of rainbow sprinkles.

"Listen. Don't worry about it." She says with no humor in her voice, but they all know she secretly enjoys their teasing.

"Doctor Isles!" Frost says, and before Jane can realize that he is greeting and not guessing her expression has given her away.

"This is not a very well balanced breakfast, Jane. Couldn't you have at least gotten some fruit or something?" Maura places her hands on Jane's shoulders, peering down into the pink box. "Though they do look delicious. You almost never bring doughnuts in. What's the occasion?" Maura takes a step around Jane's chair. "May I?" Jane nods and she and pulls one from the box.

"'Sorry I was Such a Bitch Day'," the detective deadpans.

"No," Frost starts, the smile on his face is already too big and Jane knows that what's coming is going to be at her expense. "More like, 'Doctor Isles FINALLY Got in Your Pants Day!'" They all laugh, except Jane.

"Barry!" Maura feigns shock and embarrassment.

"What? Were you all, like, in on this or something?" Jane asks incredulously, unsure of what, if anything Maura has shared with them. She looks up at her for an explanation, but Vince begins to speak before she has a chance.

"Come on, Jane! Everyone can see it! We've all been waiting on you to get your shit together and treat her like the lady she is."

Jane is still shaking her head in disbelief. She rubs her hands over her face.

_Has it really been this obvious all along? Jesus Christ._

"Well, you can make it up to her later! Right now we have a case to solve."

Maura turns to leave, but not before leaning down to kiss Jane on the cheek. "You're the one that's going to be making it up to me, actually," she whispers seductively into her ear.

"See ya later, Doc!" Korsak calls out as she is on her way to the elevator. He turns back to Jane. "Oh, so now it's all whispery lovebird secrets!"

"Shut up! You can't have it both ways!"

"Oh God! There are too many jokes." Frost collapses in a fit of laughter on his desk.

"You know how good my aim is, right? I could shoot you in the arm and totally miss the computer screen."

"Ooooh, I'm so scared. You gunna tell your girlfriend on me, too?"

Jane isn't going to indulge them anymore. She simply flips open one of the many files stacked on her desk and begins look through it to refresh her memory.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket. When she pulls it out she sees that it is a text from Maura. "See you for lunch?" She tries to hide her smile, texting back as quickly as she can. "Just like always."


End file.
